This invention relates broadly to the art of electromagnetic continuous casting systems and more specifically to solid inductors having spray passages therethrough forming walls of coolant boxes for such systems.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,985,179 and 4,004,631 to Goodrich and John describe electromagnetic continuous casting systems wherein solid inductors form the inner walls of coolant boxes. In these patents, the solid inductors have passages through which coolant is sprayed from the coolant boxes onto ingots being cast.
In this respect, in conventional DC casting systems, exterior surfaces of ingots being cast are shaped by molds which cool and freeze molten metal into ingots. A disadvantage in such systems is that the exterior surfaces thereof are somewhat rough and must often be "scalped" after molding. In electromagnetic casting, on the other hand, molten metal is held in a shape by an electromagnetic field created by a solid inductor which encircles molten metal. While the molten metal is thusly shaped, coolant, such as water, is sprayed onto the outer surface of the molten metal to freeze it. Such a system is advantageous over a normal DC casting system in that it creates a smoother surface and scalping can often be avoided therewith. It has been found, however, that uniformity of the coolant spray can affect the smoothness of the exterior surface of an ingot casted by such an electromagnetic continuous casting system. In this regard, fine passages through a solid inductor, as are disclosed in the above-mentioned Goodrich patents often clog, or otherwise become restricted, and therefore do not provide a sufficiently uniform flow. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a water-through-inductor electromagnetic continous casting system which provides a more uniform flow than similar systems in the prior art, and which is not so sensitive to blockage in passages.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a solid inductor to be used with a coolant box of an electromagnetic continuous casting system which provides a uniform flow without requiring additional baffles, deflectors, and the like.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a coolant box for use with an electromagnetic casting system which is uncomplicated in structure yet which provides uniform spray on ingots without requiring additional elements depending from the coolant box or other associated structure.